Night Blossoms
by GuardianBlackWolf45
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and Kikyou has gone to hell taking with her the jewel.Kagome has been sent home to her time and Miroku has seetled down with the women that beared his child. What of Inuyasha and Sango?
1. Default Chapter

Night blossoms

A Village

The demon's head rolled to the ground as a figure in a Slayer suit landed.

"Thank you very much. Here is your payment." An elderly man said handing a bag to Kohaku.

"You'll have to burn the body to prevent its sprit from coming back and attracting other demons." Kohaku said bowing and walking off.

In the forest

"Inuyasha!" Kohaku called out. "Over here." Inuyasha said changing into his red haori. "Is it enough for the supplies we need?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yep and we have money left over." Kohaku replied.

"Come on lets get back before your sister starts to worry." Inuyasha said picking Kohaku up.

Slayer's Village

"Sango we're back." Kohaku yelled taking off his boots.

"Hey Kohaku, how'd it go?" Sango said bring him some tea.

"It went well, only a low level demon, Inuyasha took it out quickly." Kohaku said sitting down.

"Where is Inuyasha anyway?" Sango asked.

"In the grove as always, he has the money he made from the slaying."

"I'm going to go see him and make sure your do some work around the village." "Sure, alright." Kohaku replied.


	2. 2

The Grove

Inuyasha sat looking out towards the cherry blossoms thinking. 'Would it be right for me to do it? Will she let me do it?'

Sango spotted Inuyasha lying under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. She walked up to him and when she got close enough his ears twitched. Sango sat down next to him taking in the sight and smell of the cherry blossoms.

"Had fun?" Sango asked

"I barely had to flick my wrist and it was dead." Inuyasha replied. "How's the training of going with the new villagers?"

"Slow but its getting there. Just think it only took 2 years to rebuild the village and to have people come back. Sango turned to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha how long will you be staying here?"

"It doesn't matter, if I leave I'll have to fight everything, human and demon, trying to kill me." "And it you stay?" I'll be inside a place well protected with people I care about." Inuyasha said looking straight ahead.

Sango turned away thinking about what he said, when she turned Inuyasha was looking at her with those amber eyes of his as if he were searching for something.

"Inuyasha…" Sango murmured looking into his eyes. They started moving closer together. Sango could feel his warm breath on her lips when two voices came.

"Sango, Sango where are you?" A pair of young women about the same age as Sango came running up to them. Sango looked in they're direction and Inuyasha set the money in Sango's lap before walking off.

"Are we interrupting something?" Asked Keoisha, a village woman with long hair.

"No I was just getting the money from the last slaying from Inuyasha. Said Sango standing up. "So that was Inuyasha." Said Nina a women with short hair. Sango looked back and forward between the two women.

"You two had something to tell me." Sango said with a stern look on her face. "Right," they both look nervously at Sango "the farm with the animals we need is here."

"Oh well thank you for telling me." Sango said walking to the front gate.


	3. 3

That night

"Kohaku, I'm going to the hot springs." Yelled Sango. "Good I wasn't going to say nothing but…" "Finish that remark and you'll be sleeping outside for the rest of the month." Said Sango before walking off towards the springs.

As Sango was walking towards the spring her mind wondered back to Inuyasha.

'What was that look that he gave me and why does he want to stay in the village?' White-slivery hair caught her eye high above in an old tree and at once she knew who it was.

She ran up to the tree where it seemed that Inuyasha was sleeping but she knew better.

"Inuyasha." She said quietly and his ears twitched.

"Going for a moonlight swim, Sango" Inuyasha said opening one eye.

"Well I…" Sango started "Inuyasha did you love Kagome?"

'What brought that question on?' Inuyasha thought sitting up "no I had mistaken the need to protect someone with love." Inuyasha said looking at her his face unchanging.

"Are you in love now?"

"Very much."

"With who."

"A very powerful friend but I don't want to be a friend withI want to be more."

Sango started climbing the tree when she got to the branch he was in he stopped her.

"Sango stop you can't come onto this tree this branch."

"What?'

"No really, Sango, even with me on it I'm pushing it."

"Whatever." Sango said closing the distance between the. Before she could touch him the branch broke and they both went down. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and landed with ease.

"Told you so." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes.

'It's that look again.' Sango thought looking into his eyes.

"Sango, I would like to show you my favorite spot around here." Inuyasha said carrying her off.


	4. 4

Inuyasha sat Sango down. "Wait for it." Inuyasha said looking out towards the field.

"What are you talking about?" Sango said.

The moon came out from behind the clouds and shone down on the field. Flowers of navy, purple, and milky white bloomed all over the field.

"Oh, Inuyasha it's beautiful." Sango breathed.

"Yes, you are." Inuyasha said looking at Sango.

Sango turned to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I don't want to be hurt again." She said tears coming to her eyes.

Inuyasha walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. At first she was tense and he thought she was going to push him away but she returned the embraced.

"I won't hurt you Sango." Inuyasha said "I'm not like him."

Inuyasha lead Sango to the middle of the field. They both sat down and Inuyasha picked a flower and held it up to Sango's lips.

"Try it, Sango. The petals are edible." Inuyasha said.

Sango pulled off the petal and placed it in her mouth. "Mmmm taste just like honey."

Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Sango lightly on the lips. Before he could deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"Do you love me Inuyasha?" Sango asked. He placed a clawed hand on her face. "Yes, Sango I love you." Sango turned around placing her back on his chest.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes," Inuyasha placed his head on top of hers. "I'll stay with you now and forever."

Inuyasha put some nectar on her neck and licked it off. Sango moaned feeling his tongue on her neck. She started to fell a deep warm feeling in the pity of her stomach and going to her secret place. Inuyasha placed his head near her neck and took in a deep breathe. He smelt her arousal and started to nuzzle her neck. The warmth turned into a blaze all over Sango's body sub coming to Inuyasha touches.

Inuyasha felt himself grow in anticipation. He slid his hands into her bathing kimono and start massaging her breast while his other clawed hand going to her womanhood. A blush creep onto Sango's face as Inuyasha's hands start exploring her body. When his fingers went inside her she let out a raspy moan. She bucked her hips into her hand. She could feel Inuyasha hardness pressing against her back.

Inuyasha removed his fingers and licked all of Sango's juices off of them. Sango turned around and kissed Inuyasha passionately while her hands undid his haroi. She ran her hands down his chest massaging his each set of abs. She continued down when she got to his bottom half she slipped her hands inside and massaged his staff.

Inuyasha threw his head back moaning in bless. Sango lightly stroke the base while she sucked the top of him.

"I want to be inside of you when I lose it." He said lefting her face to his.

They both pulled off their last articles of clothing and looked at each other taking in the sights. Inuyasha walked forward and wrapped his arms around Sango leading her down and place himself on top of her.

"Sango this may hurt, my love." Inuyasha whispered into Sango's ear.

"I know but I'm ready." She whispered back.

Inuyasha kissed her softly and entered her. Sango closed her eyes, not in pain but in bless. She felt her as if her soul was complete. She looked into Inuyasha eyes and knew he felt it too.

Inuyasha pulled back and trusted forward sending waves of pleasure through both their bodies. Sango wrapped her legs around Inuyasha pulling him in closer to her body. Inuyasha placed kisses on her neck and down her collarbone when he got to her breast he started to suck and lick her nipple. Sango let out a series of moans and pressed her chest closer to mouth.

Sango rolled over and started bouncing. She looked down at Inuyasha and saw that he had a look of pure bliss on his face. She bent down and kissed him pulling him up as she came up. Inuyasha let out a soft growl when Sango started sucking on his bottom lip.

Inuyasha tried to roll over but Sango remained on top. He tried again this time he succeeded. He got on his knees and brought her up in a sitting position. His hands gripped her outer thighs and lifted her up and slammed her back down on his manhood. Inuyasha started to trust faster and faster felling himself coming to the edge. Sango tightened around his member as she let out a raspy scream.

He trusted himself deep inside her as he came growling lightly.

"I love you, Sango." Inuyasha whispered in her ear pulling out slowly.

"I know I love you too," she whispered back. "Now and forever."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to get this up to u guys but i fell like adding on and writing 2 new stories.

When Sango awoke she found herself in Inuyasha's embrace. She watched him sleep and thought about the events of the past nights.

"Inuyasha." She whispered trying to wake him up.

"Hmmm." Inuyasha said nuzzling Sango's neck.

"We have to go back you know. I told Kohaku that I was going to take a bath not be out all night with you beloved." Sango said trying to pull away.

"Don't worry I have a plan you just stay here and get some rest because when I get back I want to go some more rounds." Inuyasha said putting on his hamakas and haori.

"Don't do anything until I get back okay Sango." Inuyasha said kissing her cheek and jumping off.

Sango watched him until he was out of sight before getting up and stretching her worn body. She looked around to see this new place in the morning light. She walked up to a river and noticed fish swimming around in the water. A little up the river was an orchard of trees that were bearing fruit. Down the river she saw the water disappeared under some rocks leading off somewhere else. She turned away from the river towards some boulders and walked towards them. Behind the boulders was a hot spring. She decided to take a bath while Inuyasha was gone.

Sango's Hut

"Kohaku come out here!" Inuyasha screamed banging on the side of the hut.

Kohaku came running out pulling on his kimono and tying it.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kohaku asked nervously looking around.

Inuyasha took a deep breath breathing in Kohaku and someone else's scent coming from the hut.

He started smirking and said "Me and Sango are going to take a trip to Keada's village. We heard that they need some help with a demon in that area. So we won't be back for awhile. Now go in there and get a traveling kimono and her slayer suit.

"Alright." Kohaku said turning around and entering the hut coming back out in seconds with the things Inuyasha asked for. "Her weapon is on the side of the house." Kohaku said putting the items in Inuyasha's arms.

"Thanks and by the way I won't tell her what you were up to while she was gone." Inuyasha said bring a blush to Kohaku's face.

Back at the valley.

Sango was enjoying the heat from the hot springs relieving the soreness that was in her muscles. The boulders around the hot spring had nature warmth she noticed as she put her back against them. She closed her eyes replaying the scenes from the night before once again.

"Sango you should have waited for me." Inuyasha said looking down form across a boulder at her.

Sango looked at him. "Better come join me before I get out then."

Inuyasha jumped up and before he hit the water all hiscloths were off. Inuyasha quickly swamover toSango and kissed her.

Sango wrapped herarms andlegs around him. Inuyasha's hands grabbed at her ass and she gasped alittle bit. He entered her in one motion and started pressing her againstthe wall of stone.

"Sango, today I'm going to mark you as my mate." Inuyasha growled out and he rammed into Sango with great force.

"Mmmm...Inu..." Was Sango's reply to his statement.

Inuyasha bent his head down and licked her breast clean of water and sweat that was on them and went licked back up to her neck choosing the spot where he would bite her. Sango's head was spinning from the heat and her orgasm building up inside her. She bucked her hips into Inuyasha's moaning out for him to speed up the pace.

Inuyasha went faster feeling knowing that she was close. He jerked himself in and out until Sango's wall's tighten around his shaft. He bit down on her neck marking her as his mate for life. He picked her up and layed her on the soft grass beside the spring.

"Rest my beloved Sango." Inuyasha whispered kissing her lightly on the cheek than heading towars the river.

Sango's dream

She felt like she was laying on a bed of air going to a place she had seen before. It was the hidden path leading from the village on it were women and childern of all ages. She saw one women out of all of them standing behind looking back on what was once her home.

Sango went closer to get a good look at this women and gasped. It was herself and she was holding a small child and crying. They both wacthed looked at each other but it seemed that the one that was crying didn't notice her. She turned to leave and Sango was carried of to the village.

The scene in the village had been worst when the demons came and destroyed it the first time. Fire, blood and gore was everywhere. In the center of the village she could make out two figures. One was Kohaku in his slayer suit and the other was Inuyasha. Both were holding there own killing anyone that got close to them until Kohaku jumped infront of Inuyasha to block a blast aim for his heart.

Inuyasha charge the masked young boy enraged at the death of his brother and friend. The boy easily dogded Inuyasha and shot him twice with the canon like wapon he had. Final the fight stopped when the young boy stabbed Inuyasha throught the heart. Inuyasha fell foward ripping the boy's masked off as he went.

"Sanyu." he said after looking into the boy's face and died with tears in his eyes. The boy turn around so Sango could see him better. He looked just like a mini Inuyasha when its the night of the new moon but he had Sango's eyes. Sanyu walked forward toward Sango but the dream started to evaporate in smoke leaving Sango standingthere shocked at what she just saw.

"Do you like it?" came a voice from the darkness. "Its yours and Inuyasha's future. Or it will be soon enough." A figure stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of Sango. "Like yourkids he is Sanyu 2nd born in your family of three. He is destined to destory your village and kill Inuyasha."

"No this can't be. Its not true." Sango whimpered feeling tears sting her eyes. "Its true and it will happened in 20 years to come. Tick tock the count down has started." He said before disappering and another coming out.

"Is there way to stop this?" Sango asked tears runnign down her face.

"Yes and no. The future is uncertain. It may come true it may not. All I can say is protect your family and watch over them. Try to lead them down the right path." Sango nodded her head. "Good now you need to...Wake up Sango." she heard Inuyash's voice sceam. She open her eyes slowly. She could she Inuyasha had a worried look on his face as she looked up at her.

"Sango its okay it was a bad dream." Inuyasha said in a soothing voice. "Inuyasha." Sango said gripping his chest and pulling him closer to her crying on him. "Shhhh. Its okay Sango its over. Its only a dream." Inuyasha keep on whispering as she sobbed into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Give me feed back on what u think should i keep going or let it die. If i get alot of reviews I'll update faster. And i'll also try to get the two new ones to u if your good litte readers.


End file.
